Les Rois se cachent pour Mourir
by Fleur Despois
Summary: 1980 - " Regulus s'aspergea le visage d'eau, espérant dissiper les dernières brumes de son cauchemar. (...) Il avait rêvé de sa mort. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencher sur lui, avec ce visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et ce sourire qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. (...) Regulus s'était réveillé en sursaut au son de son propre hurlement."


_Le coin de l'auteur :_

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS de mon cru (et non, je n'ai pas honte de lui avoir collé un titre pareil. ^.^)J'ai toujours aimé Regulus Black. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, sans doute parce que c'est l'un de ces personnages torturés et déchirés qui, dans la même veine que Severus Rogue, sont si fascinants dans _Harry Potter_ (oui, j'aime les méchants qui ne le sont pas vraiment.) En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire. C'est assez triste, il faut le dire, mais... On ne peut pas dire que son destin ne l'était pas.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

 _Disclaimer :_ comme toujours, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne touche pas de rémunération avec ce texte, etc., etc., etc.

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Roxane alia R-J** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire me touche énormément. Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié cet OS. Ecrire une fic longue sur Regulus me plairait beaucoup mais j'attends que l'inspiration vienne pour ça. Il mérite quelque chose de bien. ;) Merci pour le conseil de lecture, je vais aller jeter un œil. Je ne lis pas beaucoup de fics sur Regulus en général parce que comme toi, j'ai l'impression qu'elles doivent un peu toutes se ressembler (je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir fait plus original, enfin bon...). Mais il y a des choses bien aussi, alors... ^.^ Encore merci et au plaisir de te retrouver sur une autre fic !

* * *

 _ **Les Rois se cachent pour Mourir**_

 _ **.**_

Regulus s'aspergea le visage d'eau, espérant dissiper les dernières brumes de son cauchemar. Il s'agrippa au lavabo et s'observa dans le miroir. Dans ces moments-là, il se faisait peur. Ses yeux d'un gris d'orage marqués de cernes semblaient noirs et vides sur sa peau atrocement pâle. Et c'était de pire en pire depuis quelques temps. Il baissa la tête. Des mèches de cheveux noirs et trempés pendouillèrent piteusement sur son front.

Il avait rêvé de sa mort. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencher sur lui, avec ce visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et ce sourire qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. A se demander si Lord Voldemort avait un jour su sourire. Il l'avait fixé à travers les fentes rouges de ses yeux, fouillant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, ravivant ses peurs les plus secrètes avec une délectation morbide. Puis, il avait levé sa baguette, cet objet de mort et de destruction. Un rayon d'un vert d'horreur en avait jailli et l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Regulus s'était réveillé en sursaut au son de son propre hurlement.

Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, contre la porcelaine glacée de la baignoire. Un pied griffu lui lacéra le dos, mais il ignora la douleur.

Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière. Effacer ce jour où il avait juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce jour où, entraîné par ses croyances, par sa fascination pour la magie noire et l'interdit, par ses supposés amis, par sa famille, il avait plongé tête baissée dans une spirale infernale de violence et d'horreur. Le petit Regulus adulé et pourri gâté dans sa tour d'ivoire venait d'apercevoir le monde réel. Et il était perdu.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qui lui paraissait si naturel s'était retourné contre lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier. Plaisanter et insulter les Sang-de-Bourbe oui, pas les tuer. Le pire, c'était de voir le sourire de Bellatrix quand on l'envoyait en mission. Un sourire bestial, carnassier, qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa cousine. En fait, il ne reconnaissait plus personne.

Il se sentait tellement… seul. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Il était plutôt solitaire et l'atmosphère glauque de la salle commune de Serpentard, où il s'était sagement laissé répartir, n'était guère propice aux amitiés profondes et indéfectibles. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Et ses parents ne comprendraient pas. _« Certains sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires au bien commun. »_ C'était bien tout ce qu'ils trouveraient à répondre à ces craintes, s'il osait seulement leur en faire part. Et Kreattur… Kreattur, _Il_ lui avait fait du mal.

Il serra les poings. Amèrement, il songea que la vie avait parfois des manières bizarres de retourner les situations. Sirius avait tourné le dos à la famille, leurs parents l'avaient renié, il n'avait plus rien. Et pourtant, Regulus était sûr qu'il était bien plus heureux que lui ne le serait jamais, lui l'enfant chéri de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Sirius était doué pour se faire des amis. Regulus ne l'avait jamais vu plus heureux qu'à Poudlard, entouré de sa bande d'amis hétéroclites et infréquentables. Regulus l'enviait pour ça, même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière. A quoi bon regretter le passé ? Jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer. Sirius était parti. Et lui… Lui avait fait le mauvais choix. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour changer les choses ne changerait rien à cela. Il se releva. Toutes ses articulations craquèrent comme celles d'un vieux squelette desséché. D'un pas morne, il alla retrouver sa chambre.

La maison était vraiment lugubre ce soir-là, comme une émanation concrète de ses propres pensées, une extension de son esprit hanté par la peur et les ténèbres. Les elfes avaient tiré les lourdes tentures de velours devant les fenêtres du couloir, et il n'y voyait rien. Il évita d'expérience une commode traîtresse aux angles coupants, celle qui se tenait sous le regard de crapaud constipé de l'arrière grand-oncle Herbert Beurk. Ce dernier peuplait le couloir de ses ronflements sonores qui avaient quelque chose d'oppressant au milieu de toute cette ombre. Regulus suivit l'angle du corridor et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'y faisait pas plus clair que dans le couloir, mais au moins, c'était chez lui.

Il savait que dans l'ombre silencieuse et familière trônait son lit tendu aux couleurs discrètes mais élégantes de Serpentard, l'imposante armoire noire de la grand-tante Cassiopeia, l'ancien bureau d'acajou de son père, et sa vieille malle en cuir fatigué de Poudlard, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'envoyer au grenier. Des manuels scolaires et des affaires de potion s'y entassaient pêle-mêle et lui donnaient l'illusion que le lendemain, il prendrait le Poudlard Express, pour une nouvelle année à l'abri de la réalité du monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

« Maître Regulus ? » demanda timidement une voix dans le noir.

Regulus récupéra sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

« _Lumos_ , » souffla-t-il.

Une douce lumière jaillit de la tige de bois si familière et se répandit chaleureusement dans la pièce, étirant de longues ombres sur les murs lambrissés. Le jeune homme vit le petit elfe de maison s'avancer devant lui. Il leva vers lui ses yeux globuleux. Ses grandes oreilles grises frémissaient.

« Tout va bien, maître Regulus ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il aimait beaucoup Kreattur. Il avait souvent été bien plus attentif à son bien-être que ses propres parents. Il avait pris soin de lui quand il n'était qu'un enfant qui s'amusait à tirer sur ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris. Il lui tenait compagnie quand il dînait seul dans la cuisine parce que Sirius avait encore été puni. Son affection et son attachement envers le petit elfe ne l'avait jamais quitté. A ses yeux, il était bien plus qu'un esclave soumis à ses moindres caprices. C'était le seul ami vraiment sincère qu'il possédait. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un point de vue partagé par les autres familles de Sang-Pur.

Quelques mois plus tôt, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait réclamé son elfe, il ne s'était pas méfié. Le pauvre Kreattur était revenu malade, brisé, presque agonisant, ses bras grêles serrés autour de lui comme pour se protéger d'une douleur qui n'existait qu'en lui. Regulus avait senti aussitôt une rage sourde grandir dans le creux de son ventre. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de bien dans sa vie. Il n'en était pas fier. Mais il était hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'il appréciait. Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme avait compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'épargnerait pas même ses alliés, ses disciples, ses partisans. Seule comptait sa soif de pouvoir qui était insatiable, Regulus était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait su aussitôt qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à son elfe si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais qu'il s'en prendrait à tous ceux qu'il aimait, à tout ce qui lui était cher et que ce tourbillon d'horreur ne prendrait fin qu'avec sa propre mort.

Secouant la tête, il revint à Kreattur qui le regardait désormais avec une inquiétude manifeste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kreattur. Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Le maître veut-il que Kreattur lui apporte quelque chose ? »

Cher Kreattur.

« Non, merci, ça ira. Retourne te coucher. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé »

Le petit elfe s'inclina révérencieusement et disparut dans un crac ! sonore. Regulus se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le sommier grinça. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il revoyait avec une netteté effroyable chacun des détails de son cauchemar. Non, il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Cela établit, il laissa son regard gris dériver vers son bureau. Le livre qu'il avait soigneusement dérobé à la bibliothèque des Malefoy s'y trouvait toujours, pavé noir qui lui nouait l'estomac rien qu'à le regarder. Cette chose dégoulinait de magie noire, pulsait de radiations malveillantes.

Quand Kreattur était revenu après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'eût laissé pour mort, Regulus n'avait pas tout de suite compris le parti qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il était trop bouleversé, trop en colère pour ça. Mais le temps avait passé et au fil des jours, une idée se mit à luire dans son esprit. Kreattur n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il l'avait fait parce que Regulus lui avait expressément demandé de rentrer une fois sa mission accomplie. Mais Lord Voldemort avait compté sur l'indifférence générale des sorciers à l'égard des elfes de maison pour garder son secret. Il s'était trompé et Regulus y avait vu là une opportunité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé Kreattur pour cacher quelque chose. Un médaillon. En y réfléchissant, le jeune homme avait écarté l'idée que ce pût être une arme ou un puissant artefact de magie noire. Lord Voldemort était tellement avide de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas dissimulé un objet susceptible de le servir et d'asseoir son pouvoir. Non. Il s'agissait donc de quelque chose d'important pour lui. De très important pour qu'il prît tant de précautions. Sans doute quelque chose qui le rendait vulnérable. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre vulnérable un tel sorcier ? Il avait aussitôt commencé à faire quelques recherches discrètes. S'il existait quelque chose qui pût freiner, voire arrêter l'ascension du mage noir, il fallait découvrir ce que c'était. Hors de question de se lancer à sa recherche sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

Mais les ouvrages que contenait la bibliothèque des Black s'étaient révélés assez pauvres de ce point de vue. Il lui avait fallu voir plus grand et pour ça, s'introduire dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy qui était le meilleur endroit où trouver des livres prohibés sur la magie noire. Ç'avait été la partie facile du plan. Depuis que sa cousine Narcissa avait épousé Lucius Malefoy, il avait un accès presque illimité à la demeure du Wiltshire. L'affection qu'il avait pour Narcissa avait toujours été réciproque. Le plus difficile avait été, une fois introduit dans la place, de trouver le livre le plus apte à répondre à ses questions encore nébuleuses et le subtiliser sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il ne tenait pas à éveiller l'attention de qui que ce fût. Trop dangereux. Enfin… le livre était là, c'était le principal. Regulus avait commencé à le parcourir mais les dix premières pages l'avaient déjà laissé nauséeux, sans lui apporter l'ombre d'une réponse. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment compris pourquoi on parlait de magie noire. Les horreurs décrites dans ces pages – et avec force illustrations au cas où les descriptions ne suffiraient pas – avaient largement de quoi alimenter ses pires cauchemars.

Il hésita un instant. Une nuit comme celle-ci n'était sans doute pas le moment idéal pour se replonger dans les pires inventions qui pouvaient naître de l'esprit malade d'un mage noir. Néanmoins… Néanmoins, son cauchemar lui avait rappelé qu'il y avait urgence. Sa position au sein des Mangemorts était précaire. Il était certain que Bellatrix nourrissait des doutes à son sujet. Si elle en parlait, nul doute que son cauchemar allait se réaliser bien plus tôt que prévu.

Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, il se leva, rejoignit son bureau et ouvrit le livre. La couverture de cuir noir suintait légèrement. Regulus retint une grimace de dégoût et se remit à son effroyable lecture.

...

Un Horcruxe. Ainsi, c'était cela le grand secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Regulus frissonna. Il se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, l'estomac noué autant d'appréhension que de dégoût. Un Horcruxe. Il ne voyait pas ce que ce pouvait être d'autre. Ça collait trop bien avec le désir fou d'immortalité que poursuivait Lord Voldemort et les étranges rituels qui suivaient ses meurtres les plus spectaculaires. Regulus n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de ses propres yeux mais les rumeurs allaient bon train chez les Mangemorts. Et le jeune homme ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, la Nature avait beaucoup trop d'imagination pour être si négligente.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le livre aux pages parcheminées, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout compris. Les mots étaient imprimés en caractères minuscules mais il ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté. Son malaise crut. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût à ce point… Il serra les dents, incapable de trouver un mot capable de rendre sa pensée tourbillonnante de colère, de répugnance, d'horreur, d'incrédulité et de révolte. C'était au-delà de l'imagination et au-delà des mots. Jusqu'où Voldemort était-il donc prêt à aller pour satisfaire ses désirs abjects et contre-nature ?

Regulus passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, accablé. Avec cette magie démente, Lord Voldemort ne mourrait jamais. Il pourrait continuer son entreprise de mort et de destruction jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'horreur et l'angoisse qui l'étreignaient depuis ce triste jour qui l'avait conduit à rejoindre les Mangemorts lui glacèrent proprement les entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille. La perspective d'une vie entière de terreur et de servitude à l'égard d'un tel monstre... C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Plutôt mourir.

La solution à tout cela, il l'avait sous les yeux. Elle était d'une troublante évidence. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve en lui le courage de l'appliquer. Regulus n'était pas courageux par nature. Ça, c'était plutôt Sirius. Lui se contentait de réagir en fonction de la situation. Mais là, la situation exigeait qu'il récupère ce médaillon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait caché, qu'il le détruise et qu'il retrouve les autres que le mage noir n'avait sans doute pas manqué de dissimuler ailleurs. Mais une chose à la fois.

Sa décision arrêtée, il se leva.

« Kreattur ! » appela-t-il.

Il s'en voulait d'impliquer de nouveau l'elfe dans cette histoire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La petite créature apparut devant lui.

« Maître ? »

Regulus s'accroupit devant lui et plongea son regard dans celui de l'elfe.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

...

Une forte odeur d'iode et de moisissure prit Regulus à la gorge. Kreattur, timidement accroché à l'ourlet de sa cape, tremblait comme une feuille. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer un peu l'endroit où l'elfe les avait fait apparaître.

C'était une grotte, assez vaste, dont la bouche béante s'ouvrait sur les ténèbres de la nuit. Dans le lointain, Regulus crut voir la lumière vacillante d'un phare trouer la nuit, mais sans certitude. Le grondement sourd de l'océan démonté résonnait d'une paroi à l'autre et une giclée d'embruns entra par l'ouverture. Le jeune homme se recula, entraînant l'elfe avec lui. Des stalactites suintantes tombaient du plafond de la grotte et dégouttait sur le sol boueux et des nids d'oiseaux de mer achevaient de pourrir entre deux pierres. Pas vraiment le genre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus se demanda comment il avait découvert cet endroit.

Kreattur attira son attention en tirant sur sa cape.

« Par ici, maître, » souffla-t-il.

Regulus aurait juré que sa voix avait tremblé. Il regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le petit elfe. Il fallait s'enfoncer encore dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'engagea de ce côté. Lorsque Kreattur lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivés, le jeune homme ne vit qu'un bout de paroi lisse, sans aucune marque ou inscription. Juste le roc humide. Il jeta un bref regard à l'elfe, occupé à s'entailler la main sur une arrête de rocher coupante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-il.

Contrairement à d'autres elfes que Regulus avait pu rencontrer, Kreattur n'était pas un maniaque des pulsions suicidaires. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

« Le mur veut du sang, maître, expliqua l'elfe en posant sa main sur la paroi. Kreattur donner du sang au mur pour ouvrir le passage. »

Il retira sa main, laissant une marque sanglante qui disparut aussitôt, avalée par la pierre. Alors s'ouvrit dans la paroi une belle arche de pierre, gravée d'inscriptions rongées par le temps et l'humidité. Au-delà s'étiraient les eaux calmes d'un lac, entouré de rochers. Une brume épaisse stagnait à la surface, baignant l'endroit d'une atmosphère glauque. En son centre, à peine visible dans le brouillard opaque, il y avait une île, nimbée d'une légère lueur verdâtre. Le silence était si profond que Regulus entendait le sang battre à ses tempes comme pour le prévenir d'un danger imminent. Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et suivit Kreattur.

L'elfe le guida jusque vers une petite plage de sable gris et de galets, coincée entre deux amoncellements de rochers. Une grosse chaîne rouillée et couverte d'une mousse verte était solidement fichée dans le roc et son extrémité se perdait dans les eaux troubles du lac.

« Maître Regulus, vous devez prendre la chaîne. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Il coinça sa baguette dans sa ceinture et prit la grosse chaîne usée à pleines mains. Elle était très lourde. Il eut l'impression de tirer dessus en vain. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un bateau apparut. En fait de bateau, c'était plutôt une barque et elle semblait en très mauvais état. Pas très rassurant. Regulus la jaugea avec circonspection, pas du tout sûr qu'elle pourrait supporter son poids.

« Le médaillon est sur l'île, maître, rappela Kreattur avec un tremblement dans la voix. Il faut monter. »

Alors Regulus monta, suivi de Kreattur. Aussitôt, la barque se mit en mouvement. Le jeune homme prit soin de ne pas bouger pour ne pas chavirer. Il lui semblait que l'embarcation était prête à couler au moindre geste trop brusque. Lentement, la barque fendit les flots en direction de l'île. La brume s'écartait légèrement sur son passage pour se refermer derrière elle, comme si rien n'était jamais venu troubler son paisible sommeil. A plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme crut surprendre un mouvement dans les flots, mais il préféra croire que ce n'étaient que les mouvements du brouillard se reflétant dans les profondeurs glauques du lac.

Passé un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la barque accosta sur l'île. Avec un crissement, l'embarcation s'enfonça dans le sable grossier de la grève. Sur ses gardes, Regulus débarqua, Kreattur à sa suite. C'était un ilot rocheux de quelques mètres de diamètre qui émergeait à peine du lac. En son centre, il y avait un bassin de marbre, empli d'un liquide verdâtre légèrement phosphorescent qui teintait la brume autour de lui. Il s'approcha, rejetant au fond de lui le sentiment de répugnance qui l'assaillait. Tout au fond du bassin, il y avait un petit médaillon d'or, orné d'un S de petites pierres vertes. Savoir que ce bijou qui semblait si inoffensif était en fait le réceptacle d'un morceau de l'âme la plus noire que le monde sorcier eût connu lui fit grimper des frissons d'effroi dans le dos.

Il se redressa. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais cette perspective le glaçait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Kreattur, je vais boire la potion, mais je veux que tu restes en attendant, » déclara-t-il avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en ressentait.

Aussitôt, les grandes oreilles de l'elfe se mirent à battre frénétiquement et la créature roula des yeux affolés.

« Non, non, maître Regulus ! s'écria-t-il. Kreattur ne peut pas laisser le maître faire ça. Kreattur va boire la potion. »

Regulus le repoussa avec douceur mais fermeté. L'elfe avait déjà eu à subir les effets de cette potion. Il en avait souffert et le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui infliger cela de nouveau.

« Non, Kreattur. Je vais boire la potion et je _t'ordonne_ de faire en sorte que je boive tout. »

Le pauvre elfe semblait au supplice, sachant qu'il ne pouvait contrevenir à un ordre aussi direct. Mais Regulus ne voyait pas d'autre solution. D'après ce que Kreattur lui avait raconté, il n'arriverait pas à boire suffisamment de potion pour vider le bassin sans aide et il ne voulait pas être celui qui forcerait l'elfe à recommencer l'expérience. Sa baguette décrivit une spirale élégante et une coupe de bois apparut. Il s'en saisit et la plongea dans le bassin. Après une grande inspiration, il l'avala d'un trait.

La potion lui brûla l'œsophage comme une rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu. Au début, il ne ressentit rien et il répéta son geste sous l'œil désespéré de Kreattur. C'est au bout de la troisième lampée de potion qu'il commença à se sentir mal. C'étaient d'abord des voix, à la limite de sa conscience. Des voix murmurantes, accusatrices. Pris d'un léger tournis, il fut obligé de se forcer à finir sa quatrième coupe de potion. Puis son esprit bascula en enfer.

En incessantes vagues cauchemardesques, il vit Sirius lui cracher à la figure tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui. Il revit le visage suppliant de ceux qu'il avait dû malmener au cours des deux dernières années. Il revit aussi les corps froids et livides de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer. Et les voix continuaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête, l'accusant de leur malheur, lui reprochant sa lâcheté, son incapacité à s'interposer. Regulus sentit un froid surnaturel l'envahir. Il eut envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme un enfant.

Il n'avait que très vaguement conscience des efforts de Kreattur pour continuer à le faire boire. Il secoua la tête, protesta mais à chaque fois, une nouvelle gorgée de potion verte lui brûlait la gorge. Pourtant, il lui sembla entendre un sanglot, une fois ou deux, mais il ne pouvait être sûr qu'il ne venait pas de lui.

La brûlure dans sa gorge remonta jusque dans sa tête, rendant les cris, les insultes, les pleurs plus ardents et plus terribles. Regulus crut que sa tête allait exploser. La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil supplice.

« Non… non… pitié… non… » s'entendit-il implorer.

Kreattur présenta de nouveau la coupe à es lèvres. Il tenta faiblement de la repousser.

« S'il-vous-plaît, maître Regulus. Encore un peu, juste un peu... » geignit l'elfe.

Le jeune homme obéit, vaincu, sans volonté. La fureur redoubla dans son esprit.

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ? » « Nos parents t'ont toujours préféré à moi. Tu as toujours tout fait pour me tirer dans les pattes ! » « Arrêtez, non, non, je n'ai rien fait. Je vous jure ! » « Pitié ! » « Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! » « Non ! »_

A bout de souffle, Regulus finit par se rendre compte que Kreattur lui parlait, mais sa voix flûtée peinait à se faire entendre parmi les voix de son esprit.

« Maître… fini… médaillon… faire ? »

Regulus se redressa péniblement, la tête et la poitrine en feu. Pourtant, il avait froid jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Et les voix ne cessaient de hurler dans sa tête, de ressusciter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. A peine conscient de ses gestes, il tira un médaillon de sous sa chemise. Le couvercle d'or brilla d'un éclat funèbre dans la brume. Il essaya de le retirer de son cou, mais ses doigts gourds glissaient sur le fermoir, sans arriver à l'ouvrir. De lourds sanglots le saisirent. Il resta là, à demi prostré, les membres en feu.

Il sentit que Kreattur s'était glissé derrière lui et défaisait la chaîne qui retenait le médaillon autour de son cou. Le pendentif tomba avec un bruit mat dans la paume de sa main tremblante. Ses doigts se tendirent vers la vague forme ondulante qui gisait au fond du bassin entre quelques flaques de liquide verdâtre. Il s'en empara et la remplaça par son propre médaillon.

L'incendie dans sa poitrine se propagea à son ventre. Il se plia soudain en deux, éperdu de douleur. Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Kreattur se précipita vers lui.

« Maître… »

Regulus parvint à se redresser légèrement. Il fourra l'Horcruxe entre les mains grisâtres de l'elfe.

« Rentre à la maison. Cache ça. N'en parle jamais. A personne. Ne dit jamais ce qui s'est passé ici. Tu m'as compris ?

\- Mais… maître…

\- C'est un _ordre_ , Kreattur, » haleta-t-il.

L'elfe le fixa de ses grands yeux globuleux.

« Kreattur ne peut pas vous laisser là, maître, » bredouilla-t-il.

Malgré la douleur, Regulus parvint à se mettre debout. Il toisa l'elfe de toute sa hauteur.

« Je te suis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Protège la famille. »

Il vit de lourdes larmes glisser sur les joues grises et flasques de l'elfe. Mais il cessa de protester et dans un grand bruit qui résonna longuement entre les parois de la caverne, il disparut.

Les jambes de Regulus n'en attendaient pas moins pour lâcher de nouveau. A genoux sur le sol caillouteux, la gorge en feu, il rampa vers le lac, espérant pouvoir boire un peu. L'eau était fraîche et lui fit du bien. Il observa un instant son reflet sur la surface trouble du lac. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit.

Ce ne furent d'abord que des silhouettes informes, mais elles remontèrent, se rapprochèrent. Regulus laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur. Une main décharnée agrippa sa cheville. Un visage mort aux yeux sanglants se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme se dégagea rudement. Des Inferi. C'étaient… c'étaient des Inferi. Merlin tout-puissant, combien y en avait-il, au juste ? Combien de gens avait-il fallu tuer pour emplir ce lac d'Inferi ? Mais Regulus n'eut guère le temps de chercher des réponses. Les monstres se rapprochaient de lui, grimpant su l'îlot, décidés à l'entraîner avec eux. Il essaya de résister. Mais sa tête était vide de toute solution et il était faible. Trop faible. Sa baguette lui échappa. Il fut poussé, tiré, agrippé, bousculé en tous sens. Il se rendit compte trop tard que ses chevilles baignaient dans l'eau du lac.

Puis soudain, il bascula en arrière, battant frénétiquement des bras pour éviter la chute, mais sans succès. Les eaux du lac semblèrent s'écarter pour l'accueillir en leur sein. Il voulut crier, se débattre pour prendre une goulée d'air. En vain. Les Inferi accrochés à lui, il sombrait, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément dans le lac. Sa vision se troubla. Des taches rouges et noires maculaient son champ de vision. Il avait les poumons en feu mais l'esprit étrangement apaisé.

Et alors qu'il coulait à pic, ses pensées allèrent vers son frère et la famille qu'il laissait derrière lui.

 _« Merlin, faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »_

\- FIN -


End file.
